Run
by starkidgleekwhovian
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just graduated and the football team doesn't plan on leaving them alone and the only thing they can do, is run.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is just something new I've been working on and well yeah, I hope you guys like it. :) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or Glee, you guys get it.

"Run, Kurt!" Blaine sped up his pace to catch up to Kurt while tightening his grip on the bags he was carrying, hoping not to drop them. They ran into Kurt's car, Blaine in the driver's seat and Kurt in the passenger's. Blaine had thrown the bags in the back seat and quickly pulled the keys from his jacket pocket. It was dark, just after midnight and the two boys were trying to get away from the group of big, strong football players who had made most of their senior year, hell.

"Hey fags!" Azimo was leading the angry pack of bruised and bloody football players to the car. He heard the car's engine start and he punched the side of the car hoping to scare them, stopping them from moving but instead he had just left a big dent. Kurt would have screamed at him for ruining the new and expensive car his dad had just gotten him but all he cared about right now was getting away.

Blaine stepped on the gas pedal rushing out of the parking lot leaving the bunch of angry guys in letterman jackets behind. "Hey, are you hurt?" He rested his right arm on Kurt's shoulder and frowned.

_Two hours ago_

Blaine and Kurt were enjoying their celebration dinner at Breadsticks, they had just graduated a few hours ago and instead of joining the rest of the graduates for a celebration dinner, they came to Bread Sticks. "Are you excited to be going to New York, next week?"

"Uh, duh, I still can't believe I've been accepted to join that fashion agency. I'm so excited!" Kurt squealed as he grabbed Blaine's hand. "And I can't believe _we'll_ be sharing an apartment, in _New York_."

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand, "Well you better believe it—"

"Well look, if it isn't fairy one and fairy two. Were y'all too busy sucking each other's dicks to join us for dinner?" The two boys looked up from each other's gaze to see Azimo who smirked and gave the two other guys beside him a high-five. Most of the people in Bread Sticks were looking at them, already.

Blaine picked up his jacket and took 30 bucks out of his wallet and set it on the table, "Let's go, Kurt." Kurt stood up but was pushed back down by Karofsky. Blaine had gotten between Kurt and Karofsky and shoved the bigger guy towards the others.

"Why do you still have to do this? Why don't you grow a pair of balls and tell them what you really are! Go! Go tell them what you did to me during junior year!" Kurt stood up again and was getting into Karofsky's face. He was turning red and he was getting darker and darker. Karofsky's eyes went wide and Kurt could tell he didn't want him to do this but he's had enough. He knew what the guys would do to Karofsky but he was done getting abuse for what he was from someone who was just like him.

Azimo looked at Karofsky and smirked, "What'd you do to him, Dave? Did 'ya give him a beating without us?"

"He kissed me."

"Aw, hell no-" Azimo balled up his fist and swung at Kurt but luckily, he missed. He grabbed Kurt by the collar of his sweater and shook him. "That ain't funny. Don't mess with my boy, Hummel."

"I-it's t-true, ask him."

"Dave, is it true?" Azimo turned and looked at David who stayed quiet and lowered his head. Azimo turned back and looked at Kurt, "Look what you've done! You've spread your faggoty, sparkly, fairy shit all over Dave and turned my boy into a fag!" Azimo took another swing at Kurt and this time, he managed to hit him.

Blaine rushed over to Azimo and tried to get Kurt away from him but instead got punched in the gut by one of Azimo's wanna-be. The football team dragged the two out of the restaurant and into the parking lot where Kurt took another hit from Azimo.

"Please, stop it!" Blaine turned and hit one of the football players who tried to hold him back by his jacket and ran over to Azimo and Kurt. Dave had left, too ashamed to stay behind and beat the crap out of Blaine and Kurt. He thought about leaving Ohio, not wanting to stay and get the beatings from Azimo and the other guy's for being a 'fag'.

"Help, Blaine. Please." Azimo grabbed Kurt's sweater again and ripped it in various places; one on his left shoulder, one on his right side and the biggest rip on the back. He managed to grab onto Kurt's shirt while ripping the back and ripped the shirt too, leaving Kurt's smooth, clear skin exposed.

Blaine pushed Azimo and punched his face. Azimo let go of Kurt and he landed on the cold parking lot ground with a thud. Azimo, being bigger than Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him down. Blaine got back up and rubbed his scraped and bloody hands on his jeans and winced, a small rock had gotten in his right hand and he used his shaky left hand to pick it out. He had also scraped his back but his jacket was thick enough for his skin not to get scraped, unfortunately it was not the same situation with his trousers which were very light.

While Azimo was busy screaming rude words to Blaine, Kurt had taken off his right boot and crawled over to the group. Using his heavy, black combat boot, Kurt had taken down the guys that were with Azimo. After hearing thuds behind him, he turned around to a smack in the face with Kurt's boot.

"Run!" Blaine and Kurt dashed over to Kurt's car and got in. Blaine took off his jacket and his shirt revealing his bruised and cut chest. "We have to get out of here,"

"N-no, we…. We have to get uh, cleaned up and, uh, go to a, a doctor or something."

"No, Kurt. I'm okay. I learned first aid a while back; I'll just stitch up my cuts later. We have to get out of here, Kurt."

After finally catching his breath, Kurt nodded and started the car. "Where are we going to go?"

"We could pick up our things at your dad's house and go to New York, early."

"But our flights are for next week."

Blaine spent a few minutes thinking about what to do while Kurt made his way back home. "We'll just talk about it when we get home."

When Kurt pulled up in front of his house, he stopped and turned the engine off. "There's someone else in the driveway."

"Maybe it's Finn."

"Finn can't drive."

The two boys got out of the car and were greeted by the one and only, David Karofsky.

**So that was part one of **_**Run**_**, what do you guys think? Reviews would be appreciated. This might only be a two or three shot but if I get good reviews and such, I'll keep it going. But that's only if you guys like it, so tell me if you do! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's part two. :-) I hope you guys like it! I might not be updating a lot because I start school like, tomorrow so yeah. :/ Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or Glee, you guys get it.

* * *

><p>"W-what are you doing here?" Kurt moved closer to Blaine and grabbed his arm.<p>

"Listen Kurt, I'm not really good with all this uh, talking and shit but I just wanted to uh, well y'know… say… sorry. I really am sorry for being such a dick to you and uh, your boyfriend. I guess I was just, stupid or whatever. I don't know but, I want-I want to help you guys like, get away from Azimo. I have a plan and I could help you until you get to New York." Dave put his hands back in his letterman and looked up at Kurt and Blaine from kicking the stones in the driveway.

"How did you know we were going to New York?" Blaine wondered why he knew that, the only people that knew they were leaving Ohio were the New Directions, the Warblers, and their parents. They never told anyone else but, Rachel was probably upset that Kurt got to go to New York before her and opened her big mouth and ranted to a bunch of random people at the coffee shop or Breadsticks.

"Well, after practice we usually chill in the locker room until the janitor kicks us out and one day, Azimo heard Finn talking to Artie about how Kurt was getting all fussy and stressed out from packing and stuff for New York or something."

Kurt crossed his arms and muttered, "I was not getting all _'fussy'_. Finn was just being annoying." under his breath and Blaine snickered and pulled Kurt closer to him.

"So Azimo went over and talked to them and he didn't know if you guys were actually leaving or not so he threatened to slushie Rachel unless she gave us details and she just talked and talked and she would _not_ shut up. So anyways, Azimo knows a lot now and he wanted to hurt you guys really badly. I don't even know why he wants to do all these things I mean, you've never really done shit to us. I wanted to tell you about all of this but you wouldn't listen to me. God, I'm so fucking sorry, guys."

"_So it was Rachel_." Blaine thought to himself. "What's your plan?"

Kurt glared at Blaine and looked back to David. "We don't need your help, Karofsky. We could deal with this by ourselves."

Blaine ran his arm down Kurt's and gave him a half-smile. "C'mon Kurt, we could use the help. I mean, he _knows_ what Azimo's plan is. And it's just until we leave for New York, and that's next week."

Kurt pursed his lips and brought his right arm to his mouth and started chewing on his nails, "I don't know… wait, you're right. We are leaving next week so can't we just stay home or at a hotel or something? We won't have to go out." Dave hesitated, "Well uh, that's part of his plan. Let you think you're safe at home for a few days and then attack you at home."

"You don't sound so sure about that and what about my dad, Carole and Finn? Is he going to attack them too?"

"He knows a lot, Kurt. He knows when your dad, Carole and Finn will and will not be home, he knows when your dad will be at the shop, a-and everything. Listen, I'm just trying to help you out here. If you don't want it, that's fine. I'll just leave then." David turned and took his car keys out of his pocket.

"Karofsky, wait." Blaine let go of Kurt and grabbed Karofsky's arm. "We could use your help." He turned and saw the dirty look Kurt was giving him and he gave a look back and Kurt knew that was his 'shut-up-and-let-me-handle-this' look.

Karofsky turned around and gave Blaine a hopeful and thankful look, "Great oh and I could drive you to the airport next week if you want."

"No. I'm pretty sure we can drive to the airport by ourselves,"

"Kurt…"

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine then back to Karofsky. "But… thank you for helping us out with this. But Blaine, I can't just leave, my dad doesn't expect me to leave until next week."

"Tell him you're staying with me at Westerville."

"What if he wants to talk to your parents?"

Blaine sighed, "Fuck… ugh. Why does Azimo even have to fucking do this? Why don't we go talk to him or something?"

Karofsky's eyes went wide and he took a step closer to Kurt and Blaine. "N-no! He'll kill me for even telling you his plan! Please don't talk to him!"

"If we don't talk to him, we'll talk to the cops." Kurt crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Karofsky to choose an option.

"Please guys, I know what he's doing is bad but he's still my friend."

Kurt uncrossed his arms and turned away from Blaine and Karofsky, "Fine but… where do you plan on keeping us?"

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and smiled then went over to hug Kurt, "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt pushed Blaine away before he could wrap his arms around him, "Shut it, hobbit. But remember, if anything goes wrong I told you we shouldn't have done this." Blaine chuckled and put his arm around Kurt's waist and walked him up to the front door. Kurt took his house keys out from his pocket and opened the door but he turned around before going, "Hey Karofsky! Text me whatever plan you have, alright?"

"Uh, yeah okay!" Kurt nodded and went inside with Blaine. Karofsky went over to his car and took his phone out before opening the door. He wondered whether he should call or text Azimo but he didn't even really want to talk to Azimo so he decided to text him.

_Yo Azimo, they fell for it. –K_

_Ahaaa ! Atta boii. Aight we meetin up at my place so hurry up –A_

_Kurt wants me to text him the plan I have what do I do? –K_

_Ill tell u when u get here hurry yo ass –A_

He sighed and went inside his car, "Fuck Azimo, I just want to go home and sleep!" he made his way over to Azimo's house as slowly as he could. He finally got there about an hour later, he walked over to the door and was greeted with a smack on the back from someone hiding behind a bush.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? :-) <strong>


End file.
